


Out of Bed

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bored Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words soul, dressing and see.





	Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182584275494/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

“Your glare lacks soul,” Stiles said as he tried to skirt around where Derek stood. Derek huffed.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Derek said as he sidestepped in front of Stiles.

“Come on, I’m fine! See, standing and everything!”

Derek looked pointedly at Stiles’ hip where blood was slowly leaking through the dressing. Stiles deflated.

“Fine, but I’m bored,” Stiles mumbled as he got back into bed. Derek sat on the edge then placed his hand over Stiles’ hip to pull some pain.

“Let me finish working, then we can cuddle and watch movies,” Derek said. 

“That sounds perfect.” 


End file.
